


Monster under the bed

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Monster fic [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boogeyman - Freeform, Children mention in passing but not Reylo's, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HEA, Knotting, Monster Kylo Ren, Monsterfucking, No Pregnancy, Nymph! Rey, Oral Sex, Social Commentary, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, stalking kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Kylo is the boogeyman.  He follows home people after watching scary movies and gives them a scare or two.  One night He follows Rey home and she punches him in the nose for his troubles.  He is instantly smitten.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Monster fic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096
Comments: 26
Kudos: 133





	1. Punch drunk love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did we get here?
> 
> https://twitter.com/xclaudius/status/1298392939291344898?s=19

He wasn’t evil, not really, not that he was particularly nice either. He was just a boogey man.

He was tall, muscly. His skin was a patchwork of dark colors and textures so he could hide in dark corners and under beds. He had a mop of black hair on his head and his nose was, in his opinion, just a bit too large for his face. He had big hands with long fingers and sharp claws. He wasn’t a wild and untamed thing, so he did wear clothes the tended to be dark as well. His eyes were whiskey brown but in the right light would appear almost yellow and he had very sharp teeth. 

He would spend his days online posting things that the humans he interacted with would find just a bit creepy. Like pictures of his hands next to pictures of people’s bare feet sticking out from under the covers. Or those videos people post that are supposed to be ghost videos but then there’s a big jump scare. He got a lot of hateful comments about those, but he did enjoy them. They made him laugh.

But nighttime was when he got to do what he loved.

He was pretty particular about his job and had preferences in the demographic that he interacted with. His specialty was hiding under the beds of grown ups who had just watched scary movies. Now on occasion did he hide in the closets of children? Sure, but so didn’t all mythical creatures at some point. So, the naysayers could get off of their soap boxes about that.

No, he loved to scare the adults that sought out being scared. Especially after a movie that had them on edge. He had some favorite franchises over the years, movies that spiked his scare rate and honestly some of them creeped him out, too. Sometimes he wished he had been around to see the Exorcist days. Instead his best movie releases were paranormal activity movies. They were like gold, the people he visited got freaked out over absolutely nothing and it made his work easy. 

Not that it was work, really, the creature world didn’t function like the people one. Where money was necessary to exist.

No, this was just what he did, it was his role in the world. His grandfather did it, his mother abhorred it, so of course he picked up his grandfather’s mantel. At the end of every late night feature he picked someone to follow home and hide under their bed until they were about to drift off and then scare them. Usually by tugging at the sheets or making noises in the closet.

Sure, there were moments that he felt bad and knew there could have been other uses for his time. His uncle frequently left money in strange places for people to find, a couple dollars in the dryer, some loose change in an old bag, a 20 in an old coat pocket. His mom left money under the pillow for children who lost teeth, it was a strange profession but who was he to comment. 

No, he liked the thrill that came with what he did. Would they be afraid? Would his antics become incorporated in their dreams? Or would they take their Ambien and go to sleep? The last one was always a bust but there was always the next night with another human.

His favorite part was picking who he’d follow. He usually picked people who were on their own, people who slipped away from the movie crowd. When the Paranormal Activity movie came out though, he followed a lot of couples and for him it was like having his very own double feature. What didn’t spook one usually freaked out the other and it was quite amusing. 

He never hurt them, at least not intentionally, and he never followed through with playing tricks on someone who seemed like they couldn’t handle a good scare. Like those who seemed overly superstitious or anxious, he wasn’t trying to send anyone into an actual panic attack. Maybe just get their heart rate up or miss a couple hours of sleep. Despite what his mother said he had a moral code and he followed it.

Well, that was until her. He saw her after a late night showing of The Ring and he was just so enamored with her, he was drawn in. He couldn’t quite explain what it was. She wasn’t even alone. She was walking home with a couple of friends, who were both quite tall, especially compared to her petite frame. 

Her friends chatted excitedly about the film and she just quietly walked along with them. If he would have been following his code, he would have identified her as maybe being a bit sad and would have picked someone else or called it a night.

But no. He was like a moth drawn to a flame.

He followed her to her building where she separated from her friends. It wasn’t until he went inside that he realized it was a dorm. He had been so focused on her he didn’t pay attention to much else. He hovered outside her door waiting for the lights to turn out, he wasn’t a creep that spied on unsuspecting ladies. His mother raised him to be a gentleman. 

People couldn’t see him, not unless he wanted to be seen. He liked that he could be invisible, people passing through him usually experienced chills, it gave him a bit of a thrill. Plus, he liked being a bit of a spectator. Human nature was complicated and messy but interesting all the same.

When he slipped into the room, he could see she was in bed. She was one that stuck her feet out from under the covers and he smiled in glee. This would be an easy and enjoyable night. He may have watched her lay there a few seconds longer than normal just to take in the freckles that dusted her nose and cheeks before returning to the task at hand.

He hid under the bed waiting for her breathing to even out, occasionally dragging his claws over the carpet to create an eerie noise. Her breath hitched at the sound and he knew she heard him. He knew her ears were pricked for the tiniest noise and that her skin prickled in anticipation.

When she drifted off, he snuck out from under the bed enough to tug at the bottom sheet and she moved but didn’t change her breathing. He waited another moment, just to make sure she had settled back in. Then he went for the main event, he took his claw and lightly drug the point of it against the arch of her foot. His practiced touch eliciting just the barest of prickles. 

A pleasurable shudder went down his spine at the act.

And then his world flipped. 

Somehow, she was able to grab him by the arm. Something that should have been impossible. 

He didn’t know how she was so fast and so strong. But before he understood what was happening, she punched him right in the nose. He fell back seeing stars and before he knew it, she was straddling his chest about to swing down again but he grabbed her wrists to keep her from pummeling him. 

In the years he had been doing this, this had never happened before.

Then he finally looked her in the eyes, and it was like the wind had been knocked out of him. She looked wild and angry, he was absolutely enamored.

It was love at first sight for him despite being the skeptic. But he couldn’t deny it when it was sitting astride him and practically breathing fire.

He knew he looked like a dope, his mouth open in wonder and he could feel the warm trickle of blood come down his cheek from her punch. He couldn’t help but be proud at how strong and wonderous she was. He couldn’t help the dreamy smile that came across his face.

“Why are you smiling? I just punched you!” She hissed at him, obviously not wanting to alert anyone else of his presence. She wasn’t scared of him nor surprised by his appearance. He was often compared to a rather tall gremlin, what with the scaley skin and the sharp claws. He’d seen the movie as a kid and thought it was a Christmas film, apparently people found it to be scary. 

He shook his thoughts from his head.

“How can you see me?” Kylo asked in wonder and awe.

“I’m a nymph. I had a witch cast a spell so I could enter the human world and maybe teach them some things.” She said with a shrug.

“Oh.” It took his breath away. She was strong, smart, ambitious, and beautiful. She was perfection personified.

“Why did you follow me?” She hissed at him.

“Hmm, oh I’m a boogey man.”

That got him an eye roll.

“I know that, but I’m not a child.”

“Oh, well I don’t pick on children. Only adults.”

She tilted her head in confusion.

“Why me though?”

“I just thought you were beautiful.” She scrunched her nose up at him.

“Were you going to be a creep?” She said with a hint of disgust.

“Oh, no. I waited outside while you changed. I just wanted to scare you a bit, but I don’t think you’re scared of me.” He let go of her wrists. “Nor do I want you to be.”

“You’re kind of weird.” She said with a smirk.

He could feel heat rise to his cheeks and looked away from her for the first time since she hit him. That wasn’t the first time he’d been told that.

“I’m sorry.” He told her his eyes fixed on a point behind her.

“I didn’t mean it as an insult.” She said apologetically. “Most creatures I meet are usually…. More traditional. It’s kind of dull.” 

He felt his heart flutter in his chest, her words filling him with hope.

“Would you… would you like to go out some time?” He asked as his eye swung to meet hers again.

She giggled and nodded.

“Sure. You can pick me up tomorrow at midnight.” She told him and she was practically beaming. His heart fluttered excitedly. 

“Ok.” He moved to get up, but she stayed positioned over him.

He felt caught, like suddenly he was her prey and she was the predator.

“Let’s get you cleaned up before you leave hm?” She shifted and brought a tissue to his face, wiping away the quickly drying trickle of blood on his cheek. 

“I’m sorry I hit you.” She said softly, her eyes darting to his. It was just a soft and intimate gesture, but he could feel arousal coil in his belly as her breath glanced across his chin. 

“I’m sure I deserved it. I should learn not to startle young women in the middle of the night.” 

Their eyes met again, and he couldn’t help but feel the wonderous draw of them. He was so focused on them that he was near startled when she bent down, and her lips brushed against his. His mouth opened in surprise and he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her settled above him. She deepened the kiss her tongue tracing his lower lip before making a slow slide against his tongue. 

She shifted so her hips were just above his own rather than being arched over him at such a severe angle. One of his hands shifted to her hair, the silky tendrils setting his nerves alight at the contact. The other hand traveled down her back to settle at her hip. He wanted to touch her in other places but he wasn’t a monster and he would wait for an invitation. He still owed her a date.

Hopefully, the first of many.

After what felt like a blissful eternity she pulled back. Her lips were red and a bit swollen from his kisses. In his excitement he may have nipped her a few times. She grinned softly down at him and she moved off him. He was quick to get up and follow her, realizing then he would follow her anywhere. 

“Meet me here tomorrow at midnight?” She asked hopefully.

He just nodded dumbly at her his words having vacated his head for the first time in his life. She went to see him out the door, but he shook his head. Her brow creased in confusion but allowed him to direct her back to the bed, where he proceeded to tuck her in. To leave her as he had found her with covers tucked up to her chin and her feet sticking out. He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead and took one last look at her before he went home. 

He found out that the next 22 hours would be the longest of his life. When he got home to the Netherworld he was too wound up to go to bed, so he cleaned his apartment, just in case they ended up here in the next few days. He didn’t think it was likely, but a man could hope.

Then he found himself lying in bed staring into the dark, imagining her face and replaying every moment. The soft brush of her lips, the heady roll of her tongue against his, the minute grind of her hips against him. He made sure to put a condom in his wallet, just in case.

When he finally went to sleep it was to visions of an erotic fantasy only to wake up hard and on edge. He hoped that taking care of his morning wood would help him perform better later if he got the opportunity to. He really hoped he would get an opportunity to. He would move into her dorm in the next hour if it would please her. 


	2. Night Riots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW content.

When the day finally passed and he was standing outside of her door his heart raced with anticipation, his mouth was dry, and his palms were sweaty. He didn’t know that was something they could even do. He wished he had the confidence to not be so nervous.

He knocked lightly, not wanting to draw any attention and he heard her tell him to enter, it was then that he realized they never even exchanged names yesterday. Maybe she felt what he did, an undeniable pull.

He entered her room and found her sitting on her bed, waiting for him. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she looked like the wood nymph she was in this light. She could lure him to his death in the depths of a forest and he would be glad about it. 

He came and sat on the bed next to her.

“What would you like to do for our date?” He asked her.

“I would like you to tell me your name.” She said with a bashful grin.

“I’m Kylo.” He told her and extended his hand for her to take, he had carefully trimmed and filed down his claws for her. He didn’t want to scratch her delicate skin.

“I’m Rey.” She said taking his hand, her name was like music to his years. A wood nymph named after the sun, it was poetic, and he found himself smiling.

“What else would you like?” He asked softly.

She grinned a bit devilishly then and his heart raced excitedly.

She shifted onto her knees so she could place her hands on his cheeks and draw him in for a kiss. It started out soft and innocent enough but soon he found her straddling his lap and his hands cupped her ass as she ground against him. She gasped into his mouth when he gave her a rather firm squeeze followed closely by a rough thrust.

It egged him on and he rolled her onto her back so he could trail kisses down her neck and pull down the collar of her lowcut shirt so he could kiss the tops of her breasts.

She tugged on his hair to get his attention and he kissed his way back up to her mouth where her lips met his in a greedy frenzy. 

“Kylo.” She gasped against him mouth and he hummed as he thrust himself against her. “Kylo, can we go to your place?” 

He pulled away to look at her and tilted his head at her in question. She looked nervously away.

“It’s just the neighbors.” Was the only explanation she gave, and he wasn’t 100% sure he understood as most of his blood was being used for something that wasn’t his brain at the moment. So again, he found himself nodding dumbly at her unable to do anything other than what she asked of him. He stood up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She squealed and giggled, her hands pressing into his back to keep all the blood from rushing to her head.

“Kylo.” She said exasperatedly and he grinned at his ability to amuse her. 

He cast the spell to turn the door into a portal so he could go to his apartment and entered his front door. He walked with her to his room before tossing her onto the bed where she bounced and let out another giggle.

“You’re a heathen.” She said as she sat up, stripping her shirt off to toss it at him.

Kylo could only grunt in response as he tossed her shirt away, taking the cue to remove his own shirt. He crawled over her mouthing at her freshly bared skin, his fingers going in search for the clasp of her bra. When she was released from it, his mouth eagerly sucked at her tits and her fingers gripped his hair. 

He was careful when nipping and nibbling, knowing that his teeth could be sharp. 

Soon they had found a frantic rhythm of arousal. Rey bucked and ground against the thigh he had wedged between her legs and her hand cupped and rubbed his cock through is pants. His own fingers were busy unfastening her pants cursing the fact that she had 4 buttons. When he had finally accomplished his task, he pulled down her pants and underwear in one go, eager to get his mouth on the rest of her. 

Her scent and the taste of her skin was intoxicating and Kylo couldn’t wait to see what awaited him at the apex of her thighs. He kissed up the inside of her legs until he reached his destination. A light dusting of curls covered her mound and he nuzzled at it, taking in the scent if her arousal.

“Perfect.” He breathed before licking a stripe up her folds. The taste was exquisite, better than he ever could have dreamed, and he hummed his pleasure.

She was soon making noises, little trills and chirps. Noises that were wild and exciting. Noises he wouldn’t’ have guessed her capable of when he first picked her out in the crowd. It made sense why she wanted to come here.

He eagerly lapped at her cunt, his tongue thrusting into her when it wasn’t busy drawing circles around her clit. Her fingers tugged painfully at his hair and her heels were a constant press against his back. He added his fingers, he was careful and gentle at first, not wanting to hurt her. She bucked against him as he found a rhythm she seemed to enjoy, and he knew she was getting close. He hummed and sucked on her clit, his fingers curling against the spongey wall in her tight channel. 

It was then she fell apart and her thighs tightened around his head and her hands went from pulling his hair to being a tight press to the back of his head to keep him flush to her sex, not that he wanted to be anywhere else. 

When she finally stilled and relaxed, he carefully extracted himself from her legs. The brush of his hands against her thighs caused a shudder to roll through her and his cock twitched at the heady intensity of it all.

“So beautiful Rey. So perfect. All mine.” She shuddered again and it was one of pleasure, not one of disgust like he would have worried about yesterday. 

He undid his pants and slid them down his legs his cock eagerly springing up. He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and opened it. Making quick work of rolling it down his length, making sure the base of it was secure against him.

She opened up for him as he crawled over her. 

He slid his length through her folds to collect her wetness, to make for an easier slide in. One of her hands was on her belly and he pulled it towards her clit to encourage her to touch herself, knowing he was thick and long and possibly more than she could comfortably take without encouragement.

She seemed to take the hint and he was a bit mesmerized by the tight circles that she made with her fingers.

He shook himself out of it and pressed himself against her entrance. Her mouth popped open at the beginning of the intrusion, but it wasn’t out of discomfort. 

He pressed again, entering her further and she whimpered. Her hips bucked against him which encouraged him.

“You’re so perfect, lovely.” She was tight as he made his way further inside, his thrusts sounding wet with her arousal. “Never want to stop, never going to let you go.” He huffed as he started a gentle rhythm. 

She chirped again the sound going straight to his groin as he finally bottomed out.

He could feel her squeeze him.

“Can I knot you?” He didn’t even know if she was capable of taking one. 

She nodded eagerly.

“Please.” She panted.

And he sighed in relief before restarting his rhythm.

His hands moved up and down her torso, relishing in her presence. Her soft flesh, her pebbled nipples, the way her tits bounced as he started to fuck her harder.

She was chirping and trilling again, getting louder as her arousal built. The sounds were wild and heady and added to the sounds of him fucking her. He kneaded her breasts and pinched her nipples, giving them gentle tugs.

He arched over her and latched onto one of her breasts, sucking and licking circles around her nipple. She gripped his head to her with the hand that wasn’t circling her clit and he gently grazed his teeth against her flesh.

She cried out and he felt her spasm around his cock bringing him close to the edge. He made the decision to pull away flipping her over onto her stomach so he could take her from behind. He brought her up to her knees, eager to still play with her breasts and have easy access to her clit.

“Your ass is a sight.” He said as he mouthed at one cheek before giving the other a gentle slap.

He entered her again and quickly got into a fast and steady rhythm. He noticed she already had one hand working her clit and he went back to giving her breast attention and soon she was back to making the eager noises he was growing to love so much.

“So eager, so responsive. Want you come again for me. Can’t knot you until you come.” He panted in her ear and he felt a shudder go through her.

“Love the little noises you make, love your tits, and your ass. Just met you yesterday and I already love everything about you.” He said with a growl as his mouth latched onto her neck where a mating gland would be on some creatures. 

This seemed to throw her over the edge, her cunt rippling around him and he held his hips flush to her ass as he came his knot forming and his mouth sucking on the spot on her neck. His tongue soothed the flesh and he ground her hips into his ass. She continued to writhe and spasm below him as his cock finished twitching inside of her, locked to her for the next half hour or so.

They were both panting and exhausted as he moved them carefully to lay properly on the bed. He draped his arm over her, and she gripped it tightly as if she was afraid to let go.

“Hey, are you ok?” He asked softly as he nuzzled at her ear. He noticed a tear slide down her nose and he held her tighter. “Did I do something?”

“Did you mean it?” She asked with a huff.

He was confused about what she was asking. “Mean what?” Still holding her tightly so she wouldn’t take his asking for a rejection.

“That I was yours. That you love everything about me?” She said in a whisper, as if terrified of the answer.

“Of course.” He said wrapping himself tightly around her and covering them with the covers as if that would protect her from her fears. “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.”

“But you just met me.” She tried to explain, as if that made a difference to him.

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t want to be without you.” He said sleepily, exhaustion tugging at him. She relaxed against him some.

“Sleep now, we’ll talk about it in the morning. Just know that I want to be with you for as long as you’ll let me.”


	3. Loose ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick epilogue to tie up the loose ends and make it an official HEA

It wasn’t long after that before they had a binding ceremony. It was like marriage in the human world but would include the exchange of mating bites on their honeymoon.

Rey finished school the next year and for Kylo it meant a steadier schedule and more time that he could spend with his wife.

After she graduated, Rey took a job in a Forest preserve in the Pacific Northwest and Kylo joined her in her pursuit of helping the environment. He still occasionally scared the occasional movie goers, but his main focus now were CEOs and billionaires that harmed his wife’s homeland and kin. 

He would hide under their beds and in their closets. They didn’t get much sleep when he was around. 

He wasn’t sure how much he was helping. But Rey said if nothing it was just a bit of justice that they hadn’t had before.

There were a few times that the billionaires made such big mistakes from their lack of sleep that Rey felt like it was justice for real. Kylo found himself taking money out of their wallets and safes and redistributing it to his uncle and mother. It was only a little bit at a time, but he liked to think that it helped somebody.

His mom was finally proud of his work, which filled him with an odd sense of joy he had never experienced. 

He and Rey had a nice life together. By day Rey was able to teach the children that came to her parks, instilling in them the importance of conservation and the wonders of the wild. By night Kylo tormented those who would harm the world Rey called home. Maybe together they could save Rey’s world, maybe even the world as a whole. 

In a typical day Rey would come home, and he would have dinner ready. They would spend a nice evening together and he would tuck her in before he left to do his own work. It wasn’t anything too time consuming and he was always back in time to catch a few hours of sleep with her. 

He would crawl into bed and she would snuggle up to him. Sometimes she would be draped over his chest while others had him being the small spoon as she curled her small form against his back. It was comforting and made him feel whole.

When he considered the last few years of his life, he considered what a miracle it was that he had met Rey. Out of all of the people that he had followed home he had found her. He would still follow her anywhere, nothing much had changed. She still had her fiery temper that now he poked at on occasion just to get her riled up. 

And it wasn’t like their life was perfect or without arguments, but he still wouldn’t change a thing. Not when she got mad at him for shrinking her favorite sweater. Not when she told him how much she didn’t really like him scaring people after the movies. Not even when her and his mother ganged up on him about how his hobby was unethical.

There were other things that were hard, too. Like when she woke up at night from the nightmares that plagued her, and he would wake up to hold her and soothe her until she fell back asleep. Or in the early stages of their relationship when she would try to push him away because he was getting too close. He knew she was afraid, but it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt to be pushed away. 

He had his own insecurities that they occasionally got stuck in. His fear that he would never be enough and his struggle with his appearance. Like the time her coworker tried to set her up with someone they knew. She thought it was funny and had a laugh, he became a bit sulky and jealous. He knew he was no Prince Charming he was indeed a boogey man. But she soothed him and peppered his face with kisses just to show him how much she loved him. They went to the witch to get a hand full of temporary potions so she could at least take him to the annual company picnic and show him off. 

His human form wasn’t half bad and allowed him to take her on dates in the human world. It was rather novel.

But he still wouldn’t change any of their life, even the difficult parts. If it was different it wouldn’t be their life, it would be someone else’s.

No, he was hers and she was his and there was just nothing that was ever going to change that. He knew that whatever came their way they’d handle together.


End file.
